


Black Coffee

by Smooth_like_honey



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooth_like_honey/pseuds/Smooth_like_honey
Summary: While working at his part time job in a cafe that is rumored to be haunted, Cha Eun Woo meets a tiny girl who is coincidentally terrified by nearly anything. A sudden 'ghost' attack leaves her running without paying for her drink.





	

_Only 1 more minute._

Inside of Cha Eunwoo's mind only one thing truly mattered at this moment; going home and getting some sleep. Unfortunately the universe had something else in mind. It's a Friday night, rain had been steadily pouring down all day  and the sad dull atmosphere of Loco Coco's Cafe (insert tiny monkey head with swirls for eyes and a crown made of bananas) set EunWoo's energy down to the last notch.  During his 3 months working at Loco Coco's Cafe he had done his best to ignore the lulling urge to lay down and take a nap on the floor right next to his friend Bob the spider. Today however, if he didn't leave in exactly 30 seconds he was 97% sure he would pass out. And there was no way he was taking the chance of accidentally crushing Bob. 

The clock in the corner ticked steadily as Eunwoo stared it down, counting down the seconds until he could finally leave. Meanwhile, outside in the parking lot inside of a tiny red car Kim Doyeon, Kwon Soonyoung, and Choi Yoojung sat cramped and arguing. "I drove us here, bought you guys breakfast, and when we get home I'm going to have to wash your _nasty_ **mud** caked clothes," Soonyoung hissed, "So therefore I think it's only fair that one of you goes in and gets us some coffee so I can efficiently drive us back and not kill us on the way." "IT'S NOT MY FAULT DOYEON PUSHED ME INTO THE MUD!" Yoojung seethed. Doyeon snickered, "You know Yoojung that wouldn't have happened in the first place if you hadn't thrown my shoe into the lake." 

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I miscalculated how far I threw it!" she protested, throwing her arms into the air. "Either way," Soonyoung said, "I think you should go get us some coffee." Doyeon nodded, "It's not raining as hard as before so you should hurry up." Yoojung stared at them in disbelief. "Why? Why this cafe? Can't you come with me?" "I would, except I'm missing a shoe," Doyeon huffed. "What do you have against this cafe anyways? Loco Coco's is lit. And I heard the guy who runs the shift at this hour is super _hot_ ," Soonyoung winked. "If he's so hot why can't you go?"

"Bro, just go." "Bu-t....  its," Yoojung stuttered, "it's _**haunted**_." 

 

Eunwoo's insides clenched with excitement despite his tiredness.

_10, 9, 8 , 7, 6, 5-_

The chimes on the door jingled.

_4, 3, 2, 1_

_FREEDO-_

_"_ um, h-hi can i have 2 large Americanos and 1 small black coffee please." A small girl looked up at him expectantly, her eyes the size of apples. She shuffled her feet around nervously . He nodded at her curtly, turning around to hide the annoyance in and to turn on the coffee machine. While tapping his fingers on the counter impatiently he saw the tiny red car outside and tried to resist snorting. He could imagine her readjusting the seat to be able to reach the accelerator. She seemed to be the average height of a 12 year old. 

Yoojung did a quick once over of the shops yellow walls and decorative streamers. She had agreed to get Soonyoung and Doyeon coffee only because Soonyoung had told her she could buy herself a slice of a cake. With his money. They didn't have any umbrella's in the car so she had had to use her backpack as a shield from the relentless rain. A dimly lit display of pastries called her name and she drifted over to them; pulling gently on the strap of her backpack to keep if from falling off her small shoulders. Eunwoo watched sightly amused as she leaned forward towards the wide variety of pastries and inhaled deeply.

Suddenly, she shot up straight as she realized dreadfully, _I have to use the restroom._ Eunwoo watched as her eyes widened even more, something that he had perviously believe to be impossible. She looked terrified. Only when she looked at him did he realized he had been staring at her, "Umm-," "Is there a restroom here?" He relaxed a little, mustering a tiny chuckle as he nodded and pointed to a sign that read LOCO LADIES with a monkey that had ridiculously stacked lashes. Yoojung squeaked when she saw how dark the entrance was, but convinced not to embarrass herself in front of a boy who, she had to admit, Soonyoung was right about. He was kinda good looking.

The door creaked menacingly as she slowly pushed it open. The lights were yellow and in desperate need of replacement; one flickered in the corner not helping to settle Yoojung's bouncing nerves. She crept carefully towards one of the stalls, her footsteps echoing loudly, stopping when she heard a faint breathing. She froze completely. Someone else was here with her. She could feel it. The breathing was long and drawn out and labored. Like an old lady who smokes one too many packs a day. _Or...like a ghost._ Yoojung thought. She shut her eyes and tried to feel her way back out to the exit. 

Something touched her arm, cold, clammy, and dead. _Don't open your eyes, don't open your eyes, don't ope-_

"Hello, I hope you enjoy Loco Coc-"

Yoojung shrieked, shrieked loud and shrill and blood-curling as she opened her eyes to see a pale bloated face looking at her. She nearly peed her pants right then and there. "JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE FUCKKKIJHDJFKSFHOIRHEI," she screeched as she ran out, half crying half petrified. She crashed right into Eunwoo who had come to see what the actual hell had possessed this girl into screaming so loud the entire building shook. She practically jumped on him as she wailed. "THERES A- A SJFJOWIHFISOJHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Surprisingly, despite her small stature, knocked him over, face-planting into his shirt; he instinctively wrapped his arm around her back. She lifted her face off his chest and her eyes were practically the size of watermelons. No longer screaming but mumbling a bunch of non-sense like, "imintheafterlifeimdeadohmygodijustwantedsomecakkeeuuhhhhhhjijiiijlllllllllll."

The chimes on the door jingled.

a soaked Soonyoung walked in with his hands over his head as a sad attempt to block the rain, "Yo, Yoojung I'd feel like a major asswipe if I made you carr-," he stopped when he saw them on the floor. A giant goofy grin erupted on his face, "Sorry did I interrupt something?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
